whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Carnival (CTD)
Carnival, February 28th, is a Festival of the Kithain that, today, celebrates the unity between Commoners and Nobles. Overview The celebration of Carnival was originally a wake for an old age and a birthday party for the new. It has risen in prominence since High King David rose to the throne and now celebrates the new-found unity between commoner fae and the nobility. It is a night when kings and queens enchant whole cities, enabling a great gathering of Glamour. Masked by human Mardi Gras celebrations, this is a time for some of the kithain's wildest parties. The current festivities borrow from diverse sources such as English Boxing Day and the ancient festival of Lughnasa and involves the raising of a mortal, befuddle by alcohol or Glamour, to the post of King or Queen of Carnival while the local Lord or Lady takes the part of jester. The "monarch's" word is considered law but the mortal is usually too addled to do any real damage with decrees of lasting repercussions. The "jester," for their part is open to al the scorn such a post entails. Some kings and queens dread this holiday but put up with it as part of their noblesse oblige. Carnival ends on sunrise the following day. The bleary-eyed King or Queen is usually released from duty and sent home without harm. It is rumored, however, that in some Unseelie domains he or she becomes a ritual sacrifice. Laws of Carnival There are only three laws of Carnival * There can be no retribution for any word spoken or deed done. A monarch cannot exact revenge against harassers. * Carnival is sacred: all who attend are welcome and safe. Anyone breaking this law is subject to whatever punishment the King or Queen of Carnival decrees. * Let Merriment Reign! Shadow Court Variations Unlike their Seelie counterparts, Unseelie rulers of the Shadow Court revel in their roles of fool because they see in it the freedom to say and do anything without thought for the morrow. Further, they believe that the ramblings and insane commands of the King or Queen of Carnival hide vital truths in them, which can lead the Unseelie to a greater understanding of the mortal fears behind the growth of Banality in the world. In the atmosphere of excess and abandon, the Unseelie Ravage Glamour with both fervor and impunity because their actions on this night cannot, by law, be punished by the Seelie Court. Some use this time to berate Seelie rulers for their lack of understanding; others plan assassinations utilizing information they gain about their Seelie enemies during Carnival celebrations. Some Unseelie, particularly those of the Shadow Court, believe that the ritual sacrifice of the mortal chosen to be king or queen of Carnival constitutes their offering to the Dreaming of a portion of the world’s creative impulses. The sacrifice also stands in lieu of the ritual slaying of the king himself to ensure the fertility of the land (as the mortal’s death guarantees the fertility of the landscape of dreams). Unseelie redcaps rarely miss this part of the celebrations. They indulge in the age-old custom of dipping their caps in the blood of the sacrifice, and enjoy an all-too-infrequent delicacy. References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, p. 82. # CTD. The Shadow Court, pp. 44-45. Category:Festivals (CTD)